The present invention relates to a displacement control motor including a main body containing a driving gear and a driven gear driven by a motor. Both gears are pivoted on the same shaft seat. The control of the deflection of the shaft seat is achieved by means of changing of the rotary speed of the rotary shaft via variable loading on the driven gear. At the same time, the motor is kept rotated.
A conventional so-called step motor is able to perform the function of displacement. However, such motor includes considerable amount of coil components so as to attain the above function of displacement and match with the number of the external control pulse signal to produce the displacement by specific angle. The step motor is mainly used in the printer of a computer.
However, the design of the above step motor is complex and sophisticated in the structure, and the control mechanism and wiring are also complex in order to produce multiple control pulses and sequence control. This results in higher production cost and is not suitable to other applications in which only simpler displacement is required. In brief, the conventional step motor appears to be not economical.
Apart from the above described step motor, a servo-mechanism, such as the steering mechanism of general toy cars, is also utilized to control the displacement. Generally, the toy car still requires one set of movement power mechanism to make the toy car drive. However, in view of the complicated power mechanism and the servo, it is apparent that the entire mechanism shall not only occupy large space but also causes the difficulty in maintaining the precision driving mechanism and the servo while higher energy is consumed.
Therefore, it is hardly considered a simple and convenient design to use the above described servo to control the change of displacement. In other words, it presents the same defect as that shown in the above-mentioned step motor. It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a simplified displacement control motor to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional means.